1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direct plug element for contacting an electrical contact which, for instance, is situated freely exposed on a circuit board, the direct plug element allowing better contacting.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of direct plug contacts in which a direct plug element is plugged in directly on a substrate, e.g., a circuit board or a pressed screen, has been increasing lately. The circuit boards, which are used in control units of vehicles, for example, take up less and less room due to the advances in miniaturization. A direct plug connection makes it possible to further reduce the space requirement for a plug on the control unit side. However, in particular for automotive applications, a very robust contact must be possible even when using direct plug elements.